


exception to the rule

by quiescents



Series: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescents/pseuds/quiescents
Summary: "I love you, and I'm not going to change my mind about that. I'll spend the rest of my life convincing you if I need to." Harry is always the exception to the rules governing Severus' life.





	exception to the rule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)  
> Snape Appreciation Weekend: Husband

“I love you.” Harry sounded more exasperated than affectionate, and frankly, Severus couldn’t blame him. He knew perfectly well when he was being an arse, contrary to some people’s opinions, perhaps. He just acted that way anyway, preventing anyone from getting too close and seeing his myriad vulnerabilities. Harry was one of the very few people who had bothered fighting his way past those defenses, but even still, Severus couldn’t relinquish control entirely.

“Yet another example of poor decision-making on your part,” he said with a sneer, stepping into his study. Severus neglected to close the door behind him, a subtle way of giving Harry permission to continue the conversation if he wished.

“We’ve been together for three years. When are you going to start believing that I’m serious about my feelings? That I love _all_ of you, unpleasant parts included?” Harry leaned against the door-frame, one hand brushing a few unruly locks of hair out of his face. 

Face impassive, Severus shrugged, trying to avoid looking at those piercing green eyes. They were always filled with so much emotion that making eye contact with Harry made him feel almost compelled to spill more of his feelings than he’d ever intended. Just a look from his lover would be an adequate substitute for Veritaserum. 

“I may never believe it,” he said honestly, gaze fixed on the chipped paint slightly to the left of Harry’s head. “Most people do not consider me a lovable man. You know that.”

“Since when have you cared about what other people think?” Harry admonished softly, stepping further into the room. “ _I_ love you, and I’m not going to change my mind about that. I’ll spend the rest of my life convincing you if I need to.”

For just a moment, his stoic expression faltered, and he stepped a little closer as well. He hated feeling this way, like he wasn’t even worthy of Harry’s touch. He didn’t deserve to be with someone so truly _good_. 

Even as he thought that, though, Harry closed the distance, wrapping an arm around him and pressing a tender kiss to his jawline. A slight shiver ran down Severus’ spine, and he leaned into him, ignoring his feelings of inadequacy for now. No reason to trouble Harry with his problems any more than he needed to.

“I love you too,” he breathed, allowing himself to clutch Harry tighter.

“Now, do you want to talk about what upset you earlier?” Harry asked after a few moments of silence, still obligingly snuggled into Severus’ chest.

“Not particularly.” 

Harry had clearly been expecting that answer, because he just gave a hum of acknowledgment, pulling back from the embrace slightly to kiss him.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Let me know if you change your mind.” Harry had never been the best at giving advice and comforting people verbally anyway. His primary strategy was copying what Hermione would say if she were there, or spewing incredibly sappy platitudes. Severus found it disgusting. He also found it unbearably adorable.

Severus gave a curt nod. He knew there was no point in arguing that he wouldn’t change his mind. He might as well just accept the offer and hope that Harry would forget about it. 

Slowly, he then disentangled himself from the younger man’s hold, starting to leave the study. If his brooding time would have to wait until later either way, they might as well go to the bedroom and get more comfortable, instead of standing in the middle of his office. He didn’t get more than a few steps into the hallway before Harry realized where he was going.

“Wait,” he blurted, lunging into the hall as well to block his path.

“Yes,” Severus replied slowly, arching an eyebrow. “Am I no longer allowed to enter our bedroom?”

“Er, well, it’s just...” It was painfully clear that Harry was mentally flailing, searching for any possible excuse to keep Severus from continuing to his destination. “It’s after four,” he finally settled on, the relief obvious on his face. “You need to take your potion before you forget.”

Severus couldn’t argue with that, actually. Ever since narrowly surviving Nagini’s attack years before, he’d needed to take daily potions to minimize the lingering side effects from his injuries. He nodded, casting another suspicious look towards Harry before turning away to fetch the potion. Judging by the sound of the hurried footsteps behind him, the other had instantly headed for the bedroom himself. Very suspicious.

He quickly downed his potion, grimacing at the bitter taste, and then followed Harry, already preparing himself from an argument. It was clear that the former Gryffindor was hiding something from him. What exactly that was, Severus didn’t know, but he intended to find out.

“What is going on?” He crossed his arms, giving Harry his best stern professor look. It hadn’t worked on him in years, but it was worth a shot.

“Something I hope you’ll like,” Harry replied softly, flashing that crooked grin that never failed to make Severus melt. His heart clenched in his chest, and he offered the barest hint of a smile of his own. 

“Get on with it, then. Tell me.”

Smile growing even more at that, Harry withdrew a small box from his pocket, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to drop to one knee. 

“Severus...will you marry me?”

Not many people managed to make Severus speechless, but, once again, Harry was one of the exceptions. He nodded jerkily, finding himself unable to do anything more than that for a long few seconds. It all felt too good to be true.

“I...yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Like I said,” Harry murmured. “I’ll spend the rest of my life proving to you that I love you. I can’t imagine doing anything else.”


End file.
